Creepypasta Wiki talk:User Submissions
Instead of linking it to a person's page can we just have their name in the heading text and put the links to each of their articles under it? HandsomeChris 14:37, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Me likey. I don't know how to do that yet, but it's AWESOME. brofist.jpg I'm thinking I'm writing a bit much. I'm about to move my pastas into general listing with a credit marking on my stuff. ClericofMadness 05:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I submitted OC, does my name show up? "The Channel" was authored by myself, I was wondering if my name will show up ever in the User Submissions. Secondary question, how do I get my pasta to show up in the categories in the Genre Listing? Add the categories to the page? Also, if you created that pasta, make a new section in User Submissions with your name and post under it links to your OC. If you want it to show up there, you'll want to do it manually. ClericofMadness 19:17, January 4, 2011 (UTC) When It's Time To Change... Who rearranged this listing? ClericofMadness I did why do you ask? MASTER CYLINDER! We live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of black seas of infinity, and it was not meant that we should voyage far. -- H.P. Lovecraft 10:44, March 2, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews I have a question, where do I publish my Original Content, or do I just edit the page? Make sure that your work has the OC catagory in it and that you post it on here saying that it's yours and not person name who's name is Jack. Bearycool 05:00, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I'm a newb. May I add a section for any creepypastas I make on the User Submissions page? --'Ryushu the Cat' I don't see why Pastas are getting deleted seriously it's not like this is on paid hosting or anything. People like to read Horrible Troll Pastas. If people don't then don't read the pastas under the horrible troll pasta category. It boggles my mind that the admins feel the need to delete pages, even though they don't pay for anything. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Gedet (talk • ) It's funny that you complain but don't sign. No, they delete them because they're not good. Simple as that. That's why you should screencap another page where you get feedback on your story. Because some people "write" pastas just to get the achievements, and things like that. It's not because of "paying", it's because they don't want spam and spammers. Crimmynal 17:21, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Because we want to have a standard of quality. All you have done is complained that we delete things, and when asked to explain you just say you're talking about things and ever explain. You'll never, ever win a debate by copping out or failing to explain your point of view. Whining about it won't work either. Explain, elaborate, or don't bother. ClericofMadness 18:07, August 21, 2011 (UTC) This site is also a community, and we--as a community--decided to cut back on the shitpostings. Also, Your argument last night was I find troll pastas funny. 'if you delete how will I know if they were funny?' {C}{C Trollpasta wiki. /that ClericofMadness 18:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Why do we have to put this on here? Is it to know it's ritefully ours and not stolen on another website? I'm new to this so I'm trying to catch up on all this. MurderaTheEevee 20:12, April 8, 2012 (UTC) This is my Signiture Obey it It's pretty much to show that YOU wrote the story. If it doesn't go into the US then it's pretty much assumed (by me at least) that someone else wrote it. I wonder if I could saw through my own neck... with this comb. 20:30, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm new How do i add a heading with my name? Trunkswswordssj4 01:38, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Check the source view tab of the page and do as it is done there or two "=" around the title on both sides. ClericofMadness 01:45, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm new here and I just got smacked with the warning about having to label my stories as OC first before putting therm, I just got my stories categorized as OC and want to resubmit them. Will that get rid of the warning on my User Submission name section?User: Mmpratt99 deviantart 17:12, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I'm new here, and every time I upload a story I never see it. I work hard to make sure the details are out of the park, and I try not to make it bloody, cliche buying ebay, and crap :( User: Darkclaw234) what? And then hank hill drank propane and exploded all over your couch Cslink1996 03:26, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ...What? So, how does this work exactly? I randomly decided to come here and my name and pasta are no longer listed. My pasta still has the OC tag, but my section was apparently deleted. Or maybe I'm just retarded and did something stupid. Can someone shed some light on this? This... Problematically Pilfered Pasta Page? Cthulhu shall arise and reign supreme! 04:20, March 8, 2012 (UTC) That happened to me, too, but that was a few days ago. -redacted- 04:21, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Somebody deleted it, Just re-type it and if it keeps happening, send the owner of this website a message and let him no so you don't get banned. MurderaTheEevee 20:15, April 8, 2012 (UTC)This Is My Signiture Obey ItMurderaTheEevee 20:15, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Why some people just keep deleting other users submissions? They deleted my submission three times, and is not just my submission that is being deleted. Lots are being deleted and the authors don't even know. This sucks! And some days ago, a guy deleted something like... 50 pastas from the Article Listing/O. Arthur345 22:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Uhm.. the page appears to have been nuked or something Theyseemeshufflin 23:56, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Whats an OC tag and how do I put it on a pasta I make? Category:OC ClericofMadness 01:11, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi I'm new can you please tell me how to add a user submission? Im so confused! I'm a little new to the whole "wiki deal" can someone please explain to me what it means and how to list a pasta under "OC" because i have a lot of good ideas, and I don't want to have any of them removed for whatever reason. Thank you :) Platinumpika (talk) 12:46, October 13, 2012 (UTC)platinumpika How the hell do you even do any of this? Like...seriously any of it. "How does I add content?" as it were. Kefke Wren (talk) 00:52, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm new..Help? This is going to sound stupid, but does anyone know how to upload a pasta/submission? I'm not sure how :( xx Uh, hello. I noticed my user name as well as my OC listings is missing from this new page. Should I wait till someone retrieves the missing list or should I go ahead and redo my list? I'm really getting worried here. Please respondUser: Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 05:54, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Flame19? or is it just something I ''see? Flame19 (talk) 11:19, May 29, 2013 (UTC)Flame19 Please tell me how do upload my OC???????? And how do I enlist it in user submissions. This is really confusing..so little help? :/ Thatgirl141 (talk) 06:19, October 22, 2013 (UTC)thatgirl141 How do I upload my OC? '''I have no clue how to upload my OC ' i don't know how to upload my story and i don't know much about these forum sites can i get a little help?StItChEd Up FrEaK (talk) 00:52, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I submitted a story, then I went to make an OC page in the T section, but I'm not quite sure how I Make it from there. Do on Click on edit in that section, or do I click contribute? I've been messing with this for a while and I can't seem to figure this out, any help would be appreciated. User:ClericofMadness User:CrashingCymbal F User:Fatal Disease User:Furbearingbrick I User:ImGonnaBeThatGuy L User:LOLSKELETONS M User:MooseJuice User:Mr.Zalgopasta R User:RobotofMadness S User:Sloshedtrain W User:WhyAmIReadingThis WhyAmIReadingThis has banned me after he kicked me and I got back on then he banned me. So WhyAmIReadingThis if you are reading sorry for what I did but so you know I forgive you!